Markvart von Aulitz
Sir 'Markvart von Aulitz '''was a German knight in the service of King Sigismund of Luxembourg, who in 1403, leading a Cuman army, invaded Bohemia. He is a minor antagonist in Kingdom Come: Deliverance, who is responsible for the sacking of Skalitz, the slaughter of Henry's parents, and Henry's quest for [[Vengeance|''Vengeance]]. His actions directly cause the events of ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance''.'' Biography After Sigismund forced his brother Wenceslas IV to abdicate, he invaded the Kingdom of Bohemia at the head of a massive army, composed mostly by mercenaries such as Cumans. One of his most trustworthy men was indeed Sir Markvart von Aulitz, who led the attack on Kuttenberg. Later, in the summer of 1403, Sigismund launched an attack the settlement of Skalitz, either because of the wealth found in the surrounding silver mines, or because the Lord of Skalitz, Sir Radzig Kobyla, allegedly remained loyal to King Wenceslas, instead of swearing fealty to Sigismund. Once again, the attack was led by Markvart von Aulitz, who, together with a Cuman cavalry squadron, broke down the gates of Skalitz and began slaughtering all the inhabitants. Among the victims of the slaughter were Henry's mother and his father, who was killed by Markvart's own hand while Henry watched in horror. With the village destroyed, Markvart and the Cumans mercenaries approached the castle of Skalitz, where Sir Radzig and few citizens managed to take shelter. Luckily for Sir Radzig, a storm blew in, and the enemy were forced to set up camp, waiting for the storm to pass before they could begin their siege. Sir Radzig and the survivors managed to escape from the castle without alerting the enemy. The following day, finding Skaltiz castle empty, Markvart put it to the torch and set off through the Sasau region in pursuit of Radzig. He brought the army to nearby Talmberg, where he and Lord Divish have a polite but tense exchange. He asks Divish if he is loyal to his new King, Sigismund, and Divish tactfully replies that he has no wish to become embroiled in affairs that would not benefit him. Markvart is not exactly pleased with this answer, and questions him as to the location of Radzig, who he claims is a traitor using the King's silver to fund an insurrection. Divish lies and claims they had not seen the refugees, while knowing they had passed by and continued south to Rattay in the hope that the acting Lord there, Hanush of Leipa, could give them shelter. Markvart did not seem to believe Divish, but recognized that he was correcting in saying that only a fool would abandon a defensible castle like Skalitz to hide in an indefensible location like Talmberg. In addition, Talmberg had nothing of value, and Divish was evidently not going to make trouble for the new King. Sigismund and Markvart ordered the army to move along, much to the relief of the people. As the army sets off in search of its prey, Markvart looks over his shoulder to Talmberg, where Henry is looking back at him. Codex entry ''He was the Hetman or Governor of Prague, who, much like those members of the nobility disgruntled with the reign of Wenceslas IV, saw in Sigismund of Luxembourg a better potential King. Their motivation had more to do with money and power – Wenceslas offered them no prospects, while supporting Sigismund promised them a better future position in society. Quests * Unexpected Visit * [[Run!|''Run!]] * [[Vengeance|''Vengeance]] Gallery Markvart_von_Auliz_1.jpeg Markvart_von_Auliz_2.jpeg Markvart_in_Talmberg.jpeg de:Markwart von Aulitz pl:Markwart z Ulic Category:Antagonists Category:Sirs Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Germans